


Mr Brightside

by snowisfalling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mr Brightside- The Killers, New Year's Eve, Party, Songfic, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowisfalling/pseuds/snowisfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve. How can he see her in the same way after that night? Songfic to Mr Brightside by The Killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Brightside

  
_I'm coming out of my cage_   
_And I've been doing just fine_   
_Gotta gotta be down_   
_Because I want it all_   


 

It had been two years now since he left the rehabilitation unit and five years since the end of the war and the fall of the Dark Lord. He'd been doing alright, building a career in business and breaking away from the taboo of being a Malfoy. People no longer shouted abuse at him in the street or threw rubbish, witches and wizards were excepting- Draco Malfoy had changed.

That's how he found himself seated at a bar, surrounded by his Hogwarts classmates waiting for the New Year to arrive. She'd arranged it all of course. Hired a swanky new club that even he hadn't yet managed to get into yet and got in touch with every single member of their year, she hadn't changed. He ruffled his platinum hair, it was longer now and no longer slicked back in that awful hairstyle he'd sported as a teenager, feeling slightly uncomfortable he surveyed the room. He saw Ginny Weasley hand in hand with Harry and sporting a rather large bump, Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, it was as if she were glowing. Luna Lovegood was dancing by herself in the corner looking relatively normal, only a few dandelions in her hair indicated any different, he watched as Neville Longbottom touched her elbow, handing her a drink. Who knew they'd end up together? He glanced round once more, then he saw her. Long, chestnut curls graced her bare back, she was wearing a blue silky evening gown that clung to every curve. He felt his breath catch in his throat and thought about that one evening 9 months ago, that evening that changed his opinion on her forever.

  
_It started out with a kiss_   
_How did it end up like this_   
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_   


 

Draco laughed loudly; Blaise had just finished telling a funny story about a wizard and a house elf. It was a pleasant April evening and Draco was out with the boys celebrating Blaise's birthday, after having visited a fair few bars it was easy to say Draco was more than a little tipsy. Suddenly a sweet tinkling laugh caught his attention, turning he observed a trio of girls clustered around a small table knocking back shots. The two girls facing him he was surprised to notice were none other than Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, they'd changed an awful lot but it was definitely them. The brunette with her back to him stood up and Draco found himself appreciating the view, she was wearing a silky red blouse and a figure hugging black tube skirt. Giggling again she turned to look at Draco causing his jaw to hit the floor. Hermione Granger. She was walking towards him, he locked eyes with her. Wait a minute, she was walking towards him! He panicked, setting his drink on the bar behind him and ruffling his hair (a nervous habit he had picked up over the years.) She was hammered, he could see that from where he was stood, she was only a few steps away now, he opened his mouth ready to greet her but the words never came. She attacked his lips with her own, he could taste the alcohol on her breath but he didn't care, he had never felt like this. She slowly pulled away, biting her lip she turned and sauntered out of the bar.

  
_Now I'm falling asleep_   
_And she's calling a cab_   
_While he's having a smoke_   
_And she's taking a drag_   
_Now they're going to bed_   
_And my stomach is sick_   
_And it's all in my head_   
_But she's touching his chest_   
_Now, he takes off her dress_   
_Now, letting me go_   


 

He looked out of the bar window watching her make a call, until a familiar ginger turned the corner smoking a cigarette. He snuck up on her slipping his hands around her waist, she was giggling as she turned and plucked the cigarette from his mouth taking a long drag. He felt his heart plummet. She kissed Ron, just as she'd been kissing Draco minutes earlier, things started to get heated, she slipped her hands up his shirt, he began to slide his hands down her hips. Right on cue a taxi pulled up and they jumped in, only managing to keep their hands off each other for a few seconds. Why did she kiss him? Why did he care? It was only a kiss? It was only a kiss.

  
_I just can't look its killing me_   
_And taking control_   


An announcement jolted him back to the present. The DJ had just announced that it was half an hour till midnight; couples began to take to the floor. He scanned the room until he saw her, in the arms of Ron. She was in the middle of the dance floor, her hands around his neck, looking up into his eyes. Draco's grip tightened around his glass as Ron's hands wandered south although he was rewarded when Hermione moved them back up. Suddenly a couple moved in front of them and his view was blocked. He did not see her rise onto her tip toes or Ron tilt her chin upwards or their lips slowly meeting. But he knew it was happening.

  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_   
_Swimming through sick lullabies_   
_Choking on your alibis_   
_But it's just the price I pay_   
_Destiny is calling me_   
_Open up my eager eyes_   
_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_   


 

Draco saw Pansy Parkinson edging along the bar towards him, she looked horrific cloaked in pastel pink ruffles- some things just don't change. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor next to Ron and Hermione, placing his hands lightly on her waist, she clung to his neck. He danced, looking constantly over Pansy's shoulders his eyes always on Hermione, tracing the curve of her neck, the little half smile she pulled, he could stare for hours. Pansy tapped his neck and he realised she'd asked a question, he stared at her blankly for a few seconds listening as the song ended and new one started up. He made a decision.

  
_I'm coming out of my cage_   
_And I've been doing just fine_   
_Gotta gotta be down_   
_Because I want it all_   
_It started out with a kiss_   
_How did it end up like this_   
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_   


 

Leaving Pansy gawping in the middle of the floor he made his way over to Hermione. Tapping Ron on the back he asked to cut in, reluctantly Ron let go of Hermione, squeezing her hand as he left for the bathroom. Slowly Draco slipped his hand in hers and lightly gripped his waist, she was staring at him, sadness in her eyes.

"So, hi" he tried quietly.

"Hi" she wasn't showing any emotion.

"It's nearly midnight"

"Yeah I know, um listen Draco" she hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She sighed quietly, looking away.

"What for?"

Slowly she let go of his hand.

"I'm engaged to Ron."

Draco stepped back and looked her up and down.

"Oh."

She gave him a sad smile before stepping back herself and smoothing down her dress.

"I wish it could have been different."

Draco just stared, watching her go. Engaged? Wow. He ran his hands through his hair and with a heavy heart returned to his spot at the bar.

  
_Now I'm falling asleep_   
_And she's calling a cab_   
_While he's having a smoke_   
_And she's taking a drag_   
_Now they're going to bed_   
_And my stomach is sick_   
_And it's all in my head_   
_But she's touching his chest_   
_Now, he takes off her dress_   
_Now, letting me go_   


 

Ron was back. He walked over to Hermione taking her hand, she smiled. It was only a few minutes until midnight; everybody was gathered around a magical screen linking them to the centre of London. People were jostling him, trying to catch the bar-tenders attention, hoping to see the New Year in with a glass of something or other. He moved walking around the dance floor, the crowd were chanting, counting down the minutes. He could see Harry, his hands on Ginny's belly whispering into her ear, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Luna was (surprisingly) stood still, holding Neville's hands and looking into his eyes. Then he saw her. Cheers erupted around him, people clinking glasses, New Year kisses. She looked straight at him, gave a sad smile and mouthed the word sorry. Turning to Ron she kissed him, truly kissed him. Someone shouted his name but he couldn't look away. She was kissing Ron like she had kissed him. He wasn't special at all. Tearing himself away, he walked out of the club and into the frosty New Year. Drawing his coat closer he strode off into the night. It would only ever be a kiss.

  
_I just can't look its killing me_   
_And taking control_   
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_   
_Swimming through sick lullabies_   
_Choking on your alibi_   
_But it's just the price I pay_   
_Destiny is calling me_   
_Open up my eager eyes_   
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_   
_I never_   
_I never_   
_I never_   
**I never**   



End file.
